Truth or Truth?
by Ghost501
Summary: Lan's at it again. Due to a Navi Cust update, Megaman's gone haywire and has had a pretty serious change happen to him. Remember how Megaman's always asleep when Dr. Hikari gives them a Navi Customoizer...there's a reason for that. *Sequel to The Heck!


So, I wasn't sure when I was going to decide to release this, but I just got an urge to right now. Um...I don't really have much to say except the normal. Contact me if you want to be a staff member for the community (We're looking for stories from the era!) and that Project 7 is getting close to being finished. So prepare for that in the near future, I don't know when I'm going to release it. So, yeah... here's some awesome music for ya!

watch?v=5lxyy1xaYqw (Youtube address)

Yeah, I'm done now. Enjoy the sequel to The Heck!

* * *

Megaman was going to kill Lan…whoever he was. As he clumsily walked around ACDC, he couldn't help but think that it was all Lan's fault…whatever had happened to him. He had decided to take a walk early, but then something just happened. Megaman wasn't really sure what was going on, but he did know that he saw a familiar group of navis talking amongst themselves. And one of them was looking very beautiful today.

* * *

Roll never really imagined being hit on by anyone. She knew that many people thought she was cute; but as far as anyone flirting with her, never really happened. But when Mega came over and started talking to her, she couldn't help but having the world's biggest blush rise to her cheeks.

"Rrrooll. Youuu look ssssoo hottt." Megaman said, obviously slurring.

Trying to fight off the blush from getting any more noticeable, she tried to take her mind off of the comment, but it didn't help that he was continuing to praise her as he walked. But then Roll noticed something, he was walking as if he didn't know how to.

"Uh…Mega?" Roll asked. She was beginning to get concerned about him when he fell to the ground and never tried to break his fall.

"Is he okay? I've never seen him act this way." Glyde said.

Roll and Glyde walked over to the blue navi, who was trying to pick himself up. But merely fell back down to the ground.

"Arrre you ann anngell?" Mega asked her as she helped him up. As she took a look into his eyes, she realized that they were dilated. She put a hand to his emblem and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she turned to Glyde, "His core programs are running as slow as ever. If I didn't know any better, I'd say acting like he's drunk."

"But navis don't get drunk. We don't even have alcohol!" Glyde pointed out.

"We don't, your right." As she thought for a moment, she suddenly had an idea pop into her head. Didn't Mega say something about another update coming out, "Hey, Mega? Did Lan update something?"

"Laaannn? Who'sss hee? Ohhh, yeaahh. I need tooo go kill him." Mega said before passing out in her arms.

"Glyde! Help! He's heavier than he looks!" Roll cried, feeling the full weight of the limp navi. As Glyde helped pick up Megaman, Roll dusted herself off, "Thanks, know let's go talk to Lan. Something tells me he has something to do with this."

* * *

Lan, for once, was actually doing his homework. Not like there was much else to do. His PET was still downloading some new software. Lan shivered to himself after he remembered the last time he updated his PET. But this time he was only updating some software. What was the worst that can happen?

"LAN!" Roll yelled and Lan fell out of his seat.

As he got back up, he noticed an annoyed pink navi and a somewhat frightened yellow navi holding Megaman.

"Hi, Roll. Hey, Glyde. Why are you guys caring Megaman?"

"Are you updating again?" Roll asked directly, not bothering to acknowledge his question.

"Yeah, I was updating some software for the NaviCust."

"Did you tell Mega?"

"Oh, I knew I forgot something." Lan groaned when he realized what she was getting at, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing…you know he was just walking around ACDC area…" Glyde started.

"Phew, thank goodness. I really don't want a repeat of the PET incident."

"The problem is that he's pretty much drunk." Roll blatantly pointed out.

"Can navis even get drunk?" Lan asked.

"Nope, but he might as well be. All his systems have slowed down to a crawl. It's messing with him! Aren't you supposed to put him in sleep mode when you do that?" she yelled.

"He wasn't in the PET when I started. I thought it would finish before he got back. I didn't think it would affect him." Lan said nervously, trying to avoid the pink navi's wrath.

Glyde had done the smart thing. He placed Megaman on the ground and jacked out. Roll could be dangerous when angered.

"Yeah, well it did. Geez, you it kill you to give him a heads up?"

BIIINNG! The PET went off, signaling that the update was completed. As Lan read through the email explaining the update, he read one important line.

_Navis active during the update procedure may be affected by the new changes. These effects should wear off in a hour. If not, please come to SciLab to have your navi repaired. Thank you for updating._

"Effects…lasting a whole hour?" Lan said weakly.

"I would start digging your own grave. Your brother's going to kill you when he wakes up."

"Can you talk him out of it for me?"

"Why?"

"Can we not ask that question and just do something nice for Lan? Come on! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Roll started smirking. Mayl had wanted to go to that amusement park with Lan. But she didn't know how to ask. Well, this was going to be fun.

* * *

When Megaman woke up, he had one huge headache. He didn't even know where it came from. He remembered walking around ACDC area and then…oh gosh he didn't. He remembered all the pranks he played on the Mr. Programs. He remembered trying to hit on Roll. He remembered passing out. What the heck happened to him?!

Lan. That was the only answer. He rose to his feet when Roll bounced into his sight, "Hi Mega!"

"Oww. Not so loud." Megaman said, hugging the sides of his helmet as he stumbled back.

"Opps, sorry. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what was wrong with me."

"It's okay. Lan was updating. The Navi Cust update probably hit you hard since you weren't in sleep mode."

"That's it," Megaman said taking a breath, "I'm killing him."

"No, you're not."

"You're right. I'm sending him to the library for a whole month."

"Oh come on, Mega. It couldn't have been that bad."

"You're right; it wasn't especially since I got a chance to get back at those annoying programs." Megaman said automatically before closing his mouth. That was a private thought. Little known fact, Megaman didn't like the Mr. Programs to much since they were often the ones to cause him grief in many networks he had been in.

"Wow. There's honesty for ya."

"I'm sorry. That just came out."

"That's okay." Roll bit her lip before asking her next question, "Did you mean what you told me earlier?"

"Of course, I meant it. You're incredibly beautiful. You're smart and funny. Why would I not compliment you?" Once again, his hands covered his mouth. What was wrong with him? Since when did he let all his private information out?

Roll gave him a funny look. She was flattered that he thought of her in that light; but it didn't seem like Mega to say all that at the speed he did. It was almost too fast; not rehearsed, but more like he was just blurting out what was in his mind.

"Mega…does Lan have a crush on Mayl?"

"Yes, he does in fact he's trying to ask her out but doesn't know how yet?" he said, before pinching himself, _'Stop doing that!'_

"Do you like Mr. Programs?"

"No, I hate them. They're useless and all of them should be replaced by navis who can actually protect the networks and not forget their major functions whenever an evil navi takes over their network."

"Does Yai seem like a snobby brat to you?"

"Sometimes, especially when she believes that everyone must admire her."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, I like you. I…MMPPHHH!" Megaman had caught on to her and now kept his hand clapped over his mouth.

"So that's the side effect. You can't lie!"

"Side effect?" he asked removing his hand only inches form his face.

"When Lan updated, he forgot to put you into sleep mode. As a result, you can only tell the truth for a whole hour. Actually, more like half an hour now. You were asleep for the first half."

"That's I'm taking that boy to the library for two months." Megaman growled before turning back to Roll, "Uh…why are you smiling like that."

"No reason." She remembered that Mayl had downloaded a couple of Yo-Yo chips to her just in case she needed them. Now all she had to do was make sure that she didn't hit him with the spikey parts.

* * *

When Lan came back from asking Mayl out to the amusement part, he didn't expect a couple of things. He didn't expect Megaman to be tied up. He didn't expect to see Roll still there—he assumed she would have talked his brother down a bit before leaving. And finally, he didn't expect the two navis to be kissing.

Lan rubbed his eyes a couple times. He was dreaming. There was no way this was real. His brother had gotten a girlfriend before him. As soon as he came in, his PET went off. As he read the email, his brain became even more confused. Megaman wasn't mad at him. That didn't make any sense. He was furious when he updated the PET and that didn't even physically affect him. He should have been beyond angry and threatening him with the library again. What the heck?

He stood there gaping for a few minutes before fainting on his bed.

The two navi broke their kiss and looked back at their handiwork, "You think that worked?"

"I think it did the job." Roll smirked, "Nice job sending that email behind your back."

"Thanks for letting me know he was in the room. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah," she said.

Then Megaman realized one important thing, "Hey, Roll…I'm still tied up."

"See ya later, Mega!"

"Wait, Roll!" he said as she jacked out.

_'Great, so she doesn't know I love her; which is amazing considering that she only asked me how badly I wanted to get back at Lan. I got my revenge on Lan. Roll leaves me tied up in Yo-Yo string. Oh, and apparently I was drunk earlier. How much more twisted can this day get?!'_


End file.
